Block Id's
Note: New blocks are not spawnable until you get the update. 0 Air 1 Stone 2 Grass 3 Dirt 4 Cobblestone 5 Wooden Plank 6 Sapling 6:1 Redwood Sapling 6:2 Birch Sapling 7 Bedrock 8 Water 9 Stationary Water 10 Lava 11 Stationary Lava 12 Sand 13 Gravel 14 Gold Ore 15 Iron Ore 16 Coal Ore 17 Wood 17:1 Redwood 17:2 Birchwood 18 Leaves 18:1 Redwood Leaves 18:2 Birchwood Leaves 19 Sponge 20 Glass 21 Lapis Lazuli Ore 22 Lapis Lazuli Block 23 Dispenser 24 Sandstone 25 Note Block 26 Bed Block 27 Powered Rail 28 Detector Rail 29 Sticky Piston 30 Web 31 Dead Shrub 31:1 Tall Grass 31:2 Live Shrub 32 Dead Shrub 33 Piston 34 Piston Head 35 White Wool 35:1 Orange Wool 35:2 Magenta Wool 35:3 Light Blue Wool 35:4 Yellow Wool 35:5 Light Green Wool 35:6 Pink Wool 35:7 Gray Wool 35:8 Light Gray Wool 35:9 Cyan Wool 35:10 Purple Wool 35:11 Blue Wool 35:12 Brown Wool 35:13 Dark Green Wool 35:14 Red Wool 35:15 Black Wool 37 Dandelion 38 Rose 39 Brown Mushroom 40 Red Mushroom 41 Gold Block 42 Iron Block 43 Double Stone Slab 43:1 Double Sandstone Slab 43:2 Double Wooden Slab 43:3 Double Cobblestone Slab 43:4 Double Brick Slab 43:5 Double Stone Brick Slab 44 Stone Slab 44:1 Sandstone Slab 44:2 Wooden Slab 44:3 Cobblestone Slab 44:4 Brick Slab 44:5 Stone Brick Slab 45 Brick 46 TNT 47 Bookshelf 48 Mossy Cobblestone 49 Obsidian 50 Torch 51 Fire 52 Monster Spawner 53 Wooden Stairs 54 Chest 55 Redstone Wire 56 Diamond Ore 57 Diamond Block 58 Workbench 59 Wheat Crops 60 Soil 61 Furnace 62 Burning Furnace 63 Sign Post 64 Wooden Door Block 65 Ladder 66 Rails 67 Cobblestone Stairs 68 Wall Sign 69 Lever 70 Stone Pressure Plate 71 Iron Door Block 72 Wooden Pressure Plate 73 Redstone Ore 74 Glowing Redstone Ore 75 Redstone Torch (off) 76 Redstone Torch (on) 77 Stone Button 78 Snow 79 Ice 80 Snow Block 81 Cactus 82 Clay 83 Sugar Cane 84 Jukebox 85 Fence 86 Pumpkin 87 Netherrack 88 Soul Sand 89 Glowstone 90 Portal 91 Jack-O-Lantern 92 Cake Block 93 Redstone Repeater Block (off) 94 Redstone Repeater Block (on) 95 Locked Chest 96 Trapdoor 97 Stone (Silverfish) 97:1 Cobblestone (Silverfish) 97:2 Stone Brick (Silverfish) 98 Stone Brick 98:1 Mossy Stone Brick 98:2 Cracked Stone Brick 99 Red Mushroom Cap 100 Brown Mushroom Cap 101 Iron Bars 102 Glass Pane 103 Melon Block 104 Pumpkin Stem 105 Melon Stem 106 Vines 107 Fence Gate 108 Brick Stairs 109 Stone Brick Stairs 110 Mycelium 111 Lily Pad 112 Nether Brick 113 Nether Brick Fence 114 Nether Brick Stairs 115 Nether Wart 116 Enchantment Table 117 Brewing Stand 118 Cauldron 119 End Portal 120 End Portal Frame 121 End Stone 122 Dragon Egg 123 Redstone Lamp (inactive) 124 Redstone Lamp (active) 125 Double Wooden Slab 126 Wooden Slab 127 Cocoa Plant 128 Sandstone Stairs 129 Emerald Ore 130 Ender Chest 131 Tripwire Hook 132 Tripwire 133 Emerald Block 134 Spruce Wood Stairs 135 Birch Wood Stairs 136 Jungle Wood Stairs 137 Command Block 138 Beacon Block 139 Cobblestone Wall 140 Flower Pot 141 Carrots 142 Potatoes 143 Wooden Button 256 Iron Shovel 257 Iron Pickaxe 258 Iron Axe 259 Flint and Steel 260 Apple 261 Bow 262 Arrow 263 Coal 263:1 Charcoal 264 Diamond 265 Iron Ingot 266 Gold Ingot 267 Iron Sword 268 Wooden Sword 269 Wooden Shovel 270 Wooden Pickaxe 271 Wooden Axe 272 Stone Sword 273 Stone Shovel 274 Stone Pickaxe 275 Stone Axe 276 Diamond Sword 277 Diamond Shovel 278 Diamond Pickaxe 279 Diamond Axe 280 Stick 281 Bowl 282 Mushroom Soup 283 Gold Sword 284 Gold Shovel 285 Gold Pickaxe 286 Gold Axe 287 String 288 Feather 289 Sulphur 290 Wooden Hoe 291 Stone Hoe 292 Iron Hoe 293 Diamond Hoe 294 Gold Hoe 295 Wheat Seeds 296 Wheat 297 Bread 298 Leather Helmet 299 Leather Chestplate 300 Leather Leggings 301 Leather Boots 302 Chainmail Helmet 303 Chainmail Chestplate 304 Chainmail Leggings 305 Chainmail Boots 306 Iron Helmet 307 Iron Chestplate 308 Iron Leggings 309 Iron Boots 310 Diamond Helmet 311 Diamond Chestplate 312 Diamond Leggings 313 Diamond Boots 314 Gold Helmet 315 Gold Chestplate 316 Gold Leggings 317 Gold Boots 318 Flint 319 Raw Porkchop 320 Cooked Porkchop 321 Painting 322 Golden Apple 323 Sign 324 Wooden Door 325 Bucket 326 Water Bucket 327 Lava Bucket 328 Minecart 329 Saddle 330 Iron Door 331 Redstone 332 Snowball 333 Boat 334 Leather 335 Milk Bucket 336 Clay Brick 337 Clay Balls 338 Sugarcane 339 Paper 340 Book 341 Slimeball 342 Storage Minecart 343 Powered Minecart 344 Egg 345 Compass 346 Fishing Rod 347 Clock 348 Glowstone Dust 349 Raw Fish 350 Cooked Fish 351 Ink Sack 351:1 Rose Red 351:2 Cactus Green 351:3 Coco Beans 351:4 Lapis Lazuli 351:5 Purple Dye 351:6 Cyan Dye 351:7 Light Gray Dye 351:8 Gray Dye 351:9 Pink Dye 351:10 Lime Dye 351:11 Dandelion Yellow 351:12 Light Blue Dye 351:13 Magenta Dye 351:14 Orange Dye 351:15 Bone Meal 352 Bone 353 Sugar 354 Cake 355 Bed 356 Redstone Repeater 357 Cookie 358 Map 359 Shears 360 Melon 361 Pumpkin Seeds 362 Melon Seeds 363 Raw Beef 364 Steak 365 Raw Chicken 366 Cooked Chicken 367 Rotten Flesh 368 Ender Pearl 369 Blaze Rod 370 Ghast Tear 371 Gold Nugget 372 Nether Wart Seeds 373 Potion 374 Glass Bottle 375 Spider Eye 376 Fermented Spider Eye 377 Blaze Powder 378 Magma Cream 379 Brewing Stand 380 Cauldron 381 Eye of Ender 382 Glistering Melon 383:50 Spawn Creeper 383:51 Spawn Skeleton 383:52 Spawn Spider 383:54 Spawn Zombie 383:55 Spawn Slime 383:56 Spawn Ghast 383:57 Spawn Pigman 383:58 Spawn Enderman 383:59 Spawn Cave Spider 383:60 Spawn Silverfish 383:61 Spawn Blaze 383:62 Spawn Magma Cube 383:90 Spawn Pig 383:91 Spawn Sheep 383:92 Spawn Cow 383:93 Spawn Chicken 383:94 Spawn Squid 383:95 Spawn Wolf 383:96 Spawn Mooshroom 383:98 Spawn Ocelot 383:120 Spawn Villager 384 Experience Potion 385 Fire Charge 386 Book and Quill 387 Written Book 388 Emerald 389 Item Frame 390 Flower Pot 391 Carrots 392 Potato 393 Baked Potato 394 Poisonous Potato 395 Map 396 Golden Carrot 2256 13 Disc 2257 Cat Disc 2258 Blocks Disc 2259 Chirp Disc 2260 Far Disc 2261 Mall Disc 2262 Mellohi Disc 2263 Stal Disc 2264 Strad Disc 2265 Ward Disc 2266 11 Disc ~--MinecraftChick23 (talk) 21:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC)MinecraftChick23